


Closure

by ProbablyNotASquirrel



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Canon, Robot Feels, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyNotASquirrel/pseuds/ProbablyNotASquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher Samuels wanted Amanda Ripley to have closure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> My first real attempt at angst. It is written, edited, and posted via mobile (I won't have internet in my new apartment until later this week) so I apologize if there are errors. Thanks for reading!

An armed synthetic guard was all that stood between them and their freedom. Samuels motioned Ripley to stay back as he crept up on the guard from behind. Samuels locked one arm around the guard's neck, using his other hand to push down the rifle the guard held. The guard struggled and the rifle discharged, but the shot missed Samuels. After a few seconds of struggling, Samuels regained control and increased the pressure he exerted on the guard's neck. There was a crunching sound, white fluid seeped from the guard's eyes and he went limp. Samuels dropped the body and picked up the rifle, slinging it over his shoulder. "Alright, Amanda, it's clear." He was expecting some smart-ass remark about how she could have handled the guard on her own, but Ripley didn't respond. "Amanda?" He said as he turned towards her.

Ripley's entire body was rigid, color drained from her face. There was a dark red spot spreading across her abdomen.

"No, no, no, no, no." He rushed to her side, taking her into his arms and lowering her gently to the floor. _No. Not like this. Not after everything she's been through_.

She grabbed onto his arm, her grip was weak. "Chris."

"Hold on Amanda, it's going to be alright." He knelt over her, frantically unzipping the front of her coveralls and lifting her undershirt to expose the wound. There was so much blood, tears gathered in his eyes but he blinked them back. The sensation was new to him, he had never cried before.

"Chris," Ripley said again, a bit softer this time, trying to get his attention.

Samuels pressed a hand down on the wound in an attempt to stop the flow of blood, Ripley made a pained noise and shuddered. "I know it hurts, Amanda, I'm sorry." She was losing far too much blood and they had run out of medical supplies some time ago. If he could just cauterize the wound, she could make it through this. He looked around growing desperate, he didn't have anything that could work and she would surely bleed out if he took pressure off of the wound.

Ripley brought a hand to his face, brushing away the single tear that had managed to fall."Chris, look at me."

He finally looked down at her, she was smiling softly at him. His breath hitched, which was odd, given the fact that he didn't even need to breathe. "I am so sorry, Amanda, I-I don't know what to do." His voice sounded brittle.

"Don't apologize. I wouldn't have made it this far without you." She swallowed before continuing, "Thank you for everything."

"Amanda, please don't." He wasn't sure exactly what he was pleading for. "I brought you into this mess."

"If you hadn't, I would have spent my life wondering about what happened to my mother." She squeezed his arm. "You gave me closure." Her breathing grew shallow and Samuels lost the will to argue with her. "Can you promise me something?"

He nodded, not trusting his own voice. "Stop acting like you're nothing more than company property. Stop acting like your life doesn't matter, it's bullshit." She cupped his face and he leaned into her touch, being careful to keep pressure on the wound. "Your life matters, you matter. Get out of here and live a life that makes you happy, because your happiness matters."

Samuels began to protest. "Amanda-"

"If you can't do it for yourself, then do it for me." Her gaze was steady and her voice was firm. "Promise me that you will."

"I promise," his voice came out in a whisper. He didn't have the heart to tell her that a future without her didn't seem very bright.

Ripley smiled brightly through her pain. "Thank you."

He nodded again and looked away, blinking back more tears.

"Tell me about your plans." Ripley urged softly. She wanted to hear his voice, she always thought it was soothing.

He met her gaze, "What do you mean?"

"There has to be something you want to do, a place you want to go, something like that." She winced slightly as she took a deep breath.

"Well," he considered her for a moment and then small smile crept on his face, he understood what she needed. " _We_ ," he emphasized the word, "should go see the world's largest rubber band ball."

Ripley gave a breathy laugh. "Why in the hell do you want to see a giant rubber band ball?"

"I always wondered how they did it. With it being that size, how large are the rubber bands they used for it? Where did they manage to get them?" He grinned, "Would it bounce?"

She laughed again and her expression softened. "Alright, that's what we'll do."

"I'm looking forward to it," he said, still smiling at her, but there was a sadness in his eyes. "I should check on your wound."

Ripley nodded weakly, "Go ahead."

Samuels shifted so he could get a better look at her abdomen. He lifted his hand and inspected the area quickly. To his relief, the bleeding was much slower. He returned his hand to its previous position and looked back to Ripley's face. Her eyes were closed and she was still.

Samuels felt fresh tears forming. "Amanda?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I left the ending ambiguous on purpose, you can rip out your heart or leave it intact. Maybe I'll do a follow up? I have a couple ideas in mind, maybe two follow ups for each of the possible outcomes. If you like the Ripley/Samuels pairing, you should check out Rosy-Station at http://rosy-station.tumblr.com/ she has AWESOME Alien: Isolation art, she also takes requests :). Also, come say hi to me on Tumblr at http://probablynotasquirrel.tumblr.com/ I would love to hear from all of you! :)


End file.
